1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a tape printing apparatus, and a control method for the printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been known a tape printing apparatus capable of storing, in an apparatus main body, data of a label created by a user and calling the stored data according to necessity. In the tape printing apparatus of this type, after inputting printing target data (text, image, etc.), a user can store the data as a file by performing predetermined key operation and call the stored file at desired timing (see, for example, King Jim Co., Ltd., “TEPRA” SR220/SR52 User's Manual, August 2006 Third Edition, p. 74 to p. 76).
The user sometimes desires to sequentially call a stored plurality of files and create one label using the tape printing apparatus. That is, the user sometimes desires to create one label obtained by connecting contents stored while being divided into a plurality of files. However, the files include margin information (information concerning the lengths of margins added in the front of and the back of a printing medium (a tape) when the files are printed) set by the user besides characters, images, and the like input by the user. When the files are printed, the margin information is also taken into account. Therefore, when the user sequentially reads out the files and prints the files, the appearance of a label (a print) is deteriorated, for example, margin lengths are unequal among the files.